A Man Like Him
by slvrstarburst
Summary: HansxOC. A story in the view of a certain Raine Hartman and her story. How she met Hans Gruber and how they fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

A Man Like Him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Die Hard or any of its characters. I also do not own Hugo Boss. I only own the Hartman family.

Please Read and Review

Chapter 1

That fateful night was when my life took a spin. Who knew? The moment I saw that Hans Gruber's face, my fate was sealed.

Who actually knew I'd fall for a man like him?

This is my story and how I decided to live my life.

December 20, 1987 (A year before the Nakatomi Incident)

The wind was biting cold. I was walking down the streets of London when I passed by a certain man. A man I would soon learn to be called Hans Gruber. A man that I would fall for. He was tall, about six foot. He had a beard and his features were extremely sharp. He was a handsome man, but seemed to be so serious. He towered over me, as I was only five foot four. Our eyes met for a moment as we passed, but both looked away. I stood waiting to cross the street when my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked picking it up.

"Raine? It's your father. Where are you?" asked my worried father. He always seemed to be worried. About me, about marriage, about the clothes I wear, just about everything. He was a kind man. Not fat, nor skinny. I won't deny it. My father was a fairly attractive man. He may have been in his late 50's but he sure did not look it.

"Dad, don't worry. I'm fine. I'm walking around London to see if I could get any last minute shopping in." I told him reassuringly.

My father didn't seem to calm down. "Oh. Hurry home soon? You're a part of the Hartman family. We don't want to see anything happen to you. Okay? Hurry home."

"Yes Dad. Don't worry." I laughed as I hung up the phone. Father is one interesting character. Strict with others, but has always had a soft spot for me. This Christmas was going to be a little different.

I shivered. London was unbelievably cold. It hasn't been this cold in a while. I strode swiftly inside a Hugo Boss store. My father loved wearing suits. Also the fact that Hugo Boss was a German company and the fact that we are a German family didn't help.

I loved looking at men's fashion. It was kind of a hobby. I loved how professional men looked in their suits with their ties. I guess I'm just old fashioned, who knows.

I strode in there and immediately was bombarded by sales clerks. They asked many questions, all that were answered. They offered their help but, of course, if you're looking for a gift and you wish to pick it out yourself, you shouldn't accept the help of strangers should you? And anyways, it's much more fun when you do it yourself.

I walked past the sales clerks and walked straight into the tie section. Would a tie be a good present? My father, never has the time nor the patience to go shopping for his clothes. It would be best to buy him a new suit. He would absolutely love that.

I walked towards the suits and one immediately caught my eye. It was a black suit with stripes, but had a shine to it. It was perfect.

"Beautiful, is it not?" asked a man from behind me with a thick German accent.

I did not show any surprise but merely turned to look at the man who spoke.

"Exquisite." I replied smiling. The man was blond and was attractive to say the least. He wore a suit, not unlike the ones in the store. His tie was a deep blue and wore a white shirt underneath.

"Ah, where are my manners? I am Simon. Simon Gruber." He said smiling, he held out his hand.

I smiled giving him my hand. "Raine. Raine Hartman."

He took my hand and kissed it. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Are you too here to shop?" I asked.

He smiled and chuckled. "That would be one way of putting it. My brother is here this Christmas, and his obvious interests in men's fashion is what truly brought me here."

"Ah. Are you in need of any help?" I asked smiling. "Shopping should never be done alone."

He chuckled at my words. "Would you not be contradicting yourself? Unless I'm mistaken, you too are here alone."

"But I'm not shopping for a sibling. Shopping for siblings is harder by yourself because of the fact that you are his brother. If you dislike him, you will end up buying something you equally dislike." I pointed out.

He smiled wondrously. "Too true are those words. In this case, I will take up your offer."

I smiled. It has been too long since I have had this kind of comfort with someone and with a stranger too!

"Do you happen to have a picture of your brother, Mr. Gruber?" I asked taking his arm that he offered.

"Please. Call me Simon. Mr. Gruber is much too formal. I came to shop not to have a business meeting. Would you mind if I called you Raine?"

I giggled. "I would not mind at all."

Simon smiled at me and took out a picture of his brother.

"This is he." I took the picture and scanned the man. He was familiar. Tall, skinny, had the same beard, and sharp features that made him undeniably attractive. The only difference was that he was smiling. His smile fitted his face.

"I see. You are not the only attractive man in your family." I said jokingly.

He gasped over dramatically. "My brother? No, I'm just kidding. Thank you for the compliment though."

"It wouldn't do, to call your family ugly, now would it?"

Simon chuckled. "Of course not."

We continued our conversation as we looked for an appropriate suit.

We looked at many suits, when I saw this one suit. It was a classic black suit, but this one also had a beautiful shine to it.

"This suit looks about perfect for your brother."

Simon replied. "It certainly does look like his style. Clerk!"

Simon called the clerk over and ordered the suit. He returned his attention to me, a moment later.

"Have you also finished shopping?"

"Almost, I've picked it out, but have not ordered yet." I told him.

He checked his watch. "Would it be rude to ask for your phone number?"

I smiled. "Not if you promised to call."

He grinned at my words. I has just finished giving him my phone number, when another man walked into the store.

"Simon!" his deep silky voice echoed in the shop.

"Hans!" Simon replied waving him over. Hans wore a black suit with a matching black shirt underneath. He wore a silky red tie along with his suit.

"This is Raine Hartman, brother and this is Hans Gruber."

"Pleasure." Hans said to me. He smiled and kissed my hand.

At that moment, I almost melted. I smiled back. "Well, unfortunately we must leave. Until then Miss Raine." bowed Simon.

"Miss Hartman." said Hans.

"Until then both of you." I replied waving as they left the store.

Interesting day today. I walked back to the striped suit and decided that this suit would be perfect for my father.

"Excuse me, sir, but I wish to buy this entire set." I told the clerk tapping him on the shoulder. My English accent hid the fact that I was German but, nonetheless, did not mean that I could not speak fluent German.

"Ah, this is part of our winter collection. Do you have the measurements of the man you would like to buy this for?"

I dug through my pocket. "Yes. These are the measurements. I would appreciate it, if you could have it ready by tomorrow I would be extremely grateful."

He took the paper and bowed. "That can be arranged."

I paid the clerk and left happy. Although the weather was horrible, I felt great and warm. As I walked, I thought of the two brothers, but a little bit more of Hans.

Please Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

A Man Like Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Die Hard or any of its characters, nor Hugo Boss. I own only the Hartman family and Dawn.

Please Read and Review!

Chapter 2

"So?" questioned Dawn.

"What do you mean 'so'?" I asked deliberately trying to avoid the question.

"Christ! You're as stubborn as they come! Were they handsome?" asked Dawn exasperated.

"They were decent." I told her with a straight face.

Dawn almost fell over laughing. "Every time you say that, the guys end up being gorgeous!"

"Ah! That's where you get it wrong. I'm not looking for a gorgeous guy." I told her.

"Right. I remember now. You're looking for a guy who's sophisticated and smart. Girl, it's the same thing." Dawn said acting as though if I was a confused idiot.

I laughed. "Dawn, you always crack me ----" I started but then the phone started ringing.

"Oh! Who is it?" Dawn asked curiously.

I picked up the phone and put it on speaker phone. "Hello?"

"Miss Raine?" asked a voice.

"Simon?" I asked surprised. Dawn was taken aback. She mouthed, "Simon?"

"Ah. You remember me."

I was surprised. I didn't actually expect him to call back.

"Of course! To forget would be extremely rude." I said.

Dawn cracked up and was engulfed in silent laughter.

I heard him laugh. "Well, Miss Raine, I happen to be hosting a party tonight at seven and I would absolutely love it if you would be able to come."

"Um. Uh, I don't have any plans tonight and I would love to go." I replied but Dawn started to point at herself, indicating that she wanted to go to.

"Miss Raine that would just be wonderful." replied Simon.

"Simon? I have a request and please stop addressing me as Miss Raine. It would be fine to just call me Raine."

He chuckled. "As you wish. Your request?"

Dawn started almost die from my hesitation.

"Would it be fine if I brought a friend?"

"It would be an honor." Simon replied.

I sighed. "Thank you Simon."

Dawn jumped in glee.

"See you at seven, Raine."

"Goodbye." I hung up.

"YAY!!" yelled Dawn.

"But... He's one gentleman isn't he?" asked Dawn.

"He really is, as is his brother." I told her.

"Crap! I don't have a dress!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry we have ... AH!!! Only 8 hours!! Hurry up Raine!" Dawn said running out of the room.

"What did I tell you?!" I yelled in frustration.

xxxx

I bought a black topless dress from Hugo Boss while picking up my father's suit. Dawn went to Dolce and Gabbana to buy a topless red dress.

We got to Simon's house, more like mansion, at exactly seven.

We were greeted at the door by Simon. He wore a black suit, with a white shirt and red tie.

"Evening, Raine, Miss..." started Simon.

"Dawn Grant." answered Dawn with a smile.

"Miss Grant." he said kissing both of our hands.

"Come on in." Simon said leading us into his house. "Ah! Hans!" motioning for Hans to come over. I noticed the brief look of disgust Hans had on his face for a moment.

"This is Hans, my younger brother. Hans, you remember Raine, and this is her friend Miss Grant." introduced Simon. Hans was clad in black. His black silk tie around his neck shined. His cufflinks shined and not to mention his shoes shined softly. While this gave him an elegant, sophisticated look, he also carried himself in such grace.

I smiled. "Mr. Gruber." said both of us, Dawn and I.

"Miss Hartman. Miss Grant." Hans said in that silky voice of his. He took my hand and kissed it lingering a bit longer than on Dawn's.

"Well I must greet the other guests. Ah, Miss Grant, there is someone I would love for you to meet." said Simon taking Dawn away with him leaving Hans and I alone.

"You look beautiful tonight." Hans said smiling.

I blushed. "Thank you. You look dashing tonight."

He chuckled. It was a deep rich sound. Not a sinister laugh, but rather an enjoyable sound. I found myself smiling. His voice was certainly pleasing.

"So did you meet Simon just yesterday?" he asked.

"I did. It was rather interesting." I told him.

Hans seemed curious. "Interesting? In what way?"

I blushed. "Well. We talked a bit about you. Actually you were the main topic, I should say."

Hans seemed taken back. "Me? I wonder. What would you have talked about?"

I giggled. "I'm not allowed to tell you. You'll figure it out soon enough."

Hans rubbed his chin. "Hm... I'm sure I haven't met you before. Right?"

"Actually we've met once, but I wouldn't really count that because I didn't talk." I told him smiling.

"We have?" He asked puzzled. "I'm pretty sure I would have remember such a beautiful face."

I blushed. "On that day I met your brother, I passed you by on the street."

He snapped his fingers and his face lit up in realization. "You did look familiar! So that's where I've seen you before, but you are correct. That wouldn't really count."

I smiled. "Well, Mr. Gruber, I wouldn't worry about it so much. It was nothing of the bad sort."

"No, no, call me Hans. I'm pretty sure that we've passed the point of formalities." he said giving one of his smiles. I didn't know why back then, but whenever he gave me one of those smiles, I felt like that my world was coming down.

"In that case, I believe you have the permission to call me Raine." I told him smiling.

He smiled back and bowed. "It is my honor."

I giggled as he chuckled. We both seemed to be getting alone quite well. Hans excused himself to get drinks for us both and meanwhile I searched around the room for Dawn. I saw giggling and on the dance floor with a very tall, strongly built blond man. That man seemed exactly to be Dawn's type. Her exact words would be along the lines of 'Now that's gorgeous.'

Suddenly I felt a breath on the back of my neck. "Miss Dawn seems to be having a lot of fun." said a deep silky voice.

I turned around blushing while suppressing a shudder. "Do you happen to know his name?" I asked taking the glass of champagne Hans brought.

"Karl. He's a good man. A bit eccentric, but Miss Dawn may like eccentric." Hans said watching the spectacle.

I laughed and shook my head. "He's probably just her type then. Big, strong, adventurous. It's what she defines a man. She always goes for those types."

Hans smiled and looked over to me. "She looks like it. Wanting to do something dangerous, something adventurous."

"Spot on." I said taking a sip.

At that moment the music changed to a slow waltz song. At that moment Hans took my glass and put his and mine down.

"May I have the honor?" he asked bowing.

I blushed. I haven't danced in a while, but I wasn't going to give it up. I nodded and he took my hand and led me to the dance floor. The music was slow and gave me the time to rest my head on his chest. I took in his scent. He smelled like cologne and mild soap, but his cologne was not too strong. Men who wore strong cologne gave me headaches.

"Hans. Do you have a bad relationship with your brother?" I asked still leaning on Hans. I could feel his chest rumble as he replied.

"Yes. I…."

"Dislike?" I offered.

He chuckled. "Yes. I dislike him. He's never been very kind to me and rather has always treated me like trash." He spat.

I moved my hands to his neck and hugged him. "Hans.. I haven't known you for very long, but I feel that I've known you for forever. Don't be too hard on yourself."

His hands moved to my waist and pulled me in even tighter. "Thank you Raine."

While they hugged, they did not notice the look on Simon's face as he watched. "Hans…" he growled.

Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

A Man Like Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Die Hard or any of its characters. I only own the Hartman family, Dawn and Alex.

Chapter 3

Read and Review Please!

Hans and I were walking in a nearby park drinking coffee. We sat on a bench. "So, Dawn and Karl are very very happy." I told Hans.

He chuckled. "So I've noticed. He's been a bit more gleeful lately. A bit strange for a man like him, but… Ah what's the phrase?" Hans asked trying to remember.

"Whatever floats his boat?" I offered with a smile.

"Exactly, but anyways I wish them luck." He took a sip of his coffee.

I giggled. "As do I. Are you doing anything special for Christmas?" I questioned, tilting my head in curiosity.

He leaned back and put his free arm on the bench railing behind me. "Me? Hardly. I'm spending it, not surprisingly, with Simon. You?" he asked curiously.

I leaned back taking a sip of my coffee. "Not really. My parents live around here, but I'm only going to drop off some presents. If I stayed, a lot of people would be angry."

Hans seemed intrigued, he raised an eyebrow. "Angry? For what reason?"

"My cousin is coming and she.. Let's put it this way. She has never warmed up to me." I told him.

He chuckled. "Knowing you for who you are, I'd believe it."

"And what exactly am I?" I asked teasingly.

I burst out into giggles when Hans raised an eyebrow. "I'm just kidding!" I said as I giggled even harder.

He looked on at me with an amused face on. "Anyways, I take it that Karl and Dawn will be spending Christmas Day with each other?" He asked changing the subject.

I calmed down and replied. "Yes, they are actually. Neither seem to be the type to hide their feelings about each other."

Hans gave a small smile. "True." He said wistfully. "Ah! I almost forgot to tell you. We're having another ball at the Gruber Manor on Christmas Day and New Years'."

My eyes lit up. "Oh really? On both days? Interesting. Well it sounds like fun." I smiled.

"Yes, I was a little surprised that Simon decided on both days." Hans said. "You will be able to attend I assume?"

I gave a small laugh. "Well after telling you that I had absolutely no plans that I couldn't go would be a little insulting no?"

Hans chuckled. "Raine."

I looked back at him with a smile. "Yes?"

"May I have the pleasure of escorting you to the Christmas Ball?" Hans asked holding out his hand.

I blushed. "I would love to." I told him giving him my hand. Hans smiled one of his dazzling smiles and kissed my hand. I blushed an even deeper red.

Hans chucked "If I may say, you look awfully cute when you blush, Raine."

His comment made me blushed even deeper if that was possible. "Thank you."

Hans put up his hands and shook his head while smiling. "No need to say thank you. I was only pointing out the obvious."

"Ah!" he exclaimed as he looked at his watch. "I'm sorry Raine, but you'll have to excuse me. I have a meeting soon. I must be going." He said apologizing.

I replied with a small smile. "It's no problem. Thank you for coming out on this walk with me."

"It's my pleasure." Hans replied. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

He smiled. "You seem awfully pleased." I teased. "Of course! It just happened exactly the way I planned it." He joked.

"Well, it was a pleasure." Hans gave me a small bow and walked away. I watched as his figure slowly disappeared.

'Christmas.' I thought as I started another venture through the park. The scenery was something to see. It may be Christmas soon, but still the very last of the leaves fell, and couples could be seen everywhere. One couple was sitting on a bench together each certainly taking pleasure in each other's presence. Both were silent as they too enjoyed the scenery, until the girl looked up at the young man who held her. He noticed and looked back at her. He gave her a smile that was obviously for her and her only.

As they continued their antics, I walked on, reminiscing about my past Christmas's. Many were spent alone. Those few that were spent with someone were too painful to remember. Just the thought brought tears to my eyes.

'Why?' I asked knowing the answer. Knowing that it was over and finished a long time ago, but still unable to fully accept it. The heart and the mind battle each other endlessly. Which should you listen to? That was a question left unanswered.

"Well, maybe this Christmas will be different hopefully" I murmured to myself as I left the park with a smile on.

xxxx

_ring ring_

"Hello?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Raine!" exclaimed a familiar face.

"Dawn! I thought you were somewhere with Karl." I told her as I let her inside the apartment.

Dawn looked ecstatic. "I was with him. I have so much to tell you!" She started running around the apartment.

I giggled. "Come on Dawn. Sit down and tell me." We both walked over to the couches and sat down. I waited for her to begin."

"So?"

"Oh my gosh. I absolutely love you for taking me to that party Raine! That was like the best ever!" Dawn said, her eyes glowing.

I smiled. "Hey it was fun for me too."

"Oh yeah! So has anything gone on between you and Hans? You know he's pretty hot." Dawn exclaimed.

I gave her a look. Dawn quickly added, "But, hey, he's not my type. I've already got the perfect man." Dawn began to become googly eyed while thinking about Karl.

I sighed. "Dawn? Dawn?" I waved my hand in front of her face.

Dawn snapped out of it. "Huh? Did something happen? Oh yeah! Anyways Hans is sophisticated, smart, hot. I think he's totally your type. He seems like a nice guy too. Oh wait but what about Simon? He's sophisticated, smart, but he's not as hot as Hans but still." Dawn shrugged.

I sighed once more. Dawn was always like this. She'd be pulled into her own thoughts and then suddenly go on about my life. "Dawn, that's great but I really want to know about you and Karl."

"Oh yes! Well you see today Karl asked me to meet him at a restaurant for lunch. So, I of course, not being able to refuse his offer-"

"More like not being able to keep your hands off him." I joked.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Anyways, as I was saying, he invited me to lunch. During lunch, he asked me to spend Christmas and New Years' with him!" Dawn was basically beaming, but soon her face fell.

"Raine, will you be okay? I know that ever since…. Alex…" Dawn said cautiously.

My face fell. I hoped that even his name would just disappear.

"Will you be okay for Christmas without me?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'm over him. I wouldn't want to stop you from spending time with Karl." I gave her a weak smile.

Dawn sat in silence for a moment. "Oh! Why don't you spend Christmas with Hans or Simon?"

"Wait, didn't Karl tell you that Simon was having two balls on Christmas and New Years' Day?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! Raine! We must absolutely go shopping together!" Dawn exclaimed.

I sighed once more. "Dawn, we always have. What makes you think that I was going to change that?"

Dawn shrugged. "By the way, where were you earlier today? I called your house but no one was here."

I blushed. "I was out with Hans at the park."

Dawn beamed. "Oo! Like on a date?"

"No not really. We just had coffee and talked."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "That is what we define as a date. Anyways what did you talk about?"

I shrugged. "We talked about you and Karl, and about Christmas."

Dawn seemed interested. "What about Christmas?"

"I asked him what he was doing for Christmas and he told me nothing. He asked me, and I told him that I, too, was doing nothing."

Dawn started giggling. "You just basically invited him to ask you."

I shook my head in embarrassment. "He also asked me to go with him to the Christmas Ball."

Dawn was speechless. "HE WHAT?! What did you say girl?"

I blushed. "I told him yes."

Dawn smiled like a total idiot. "I knew it. What else happened?"

I smiled. "When he asked me, he asked for my hand so I gave it to him, and he..."

"What? I'm dying here!" Dawn said.

"He kissed it, and I blushed. He told me that he thought I was cute when I blushed."

Dawn started grinning. "He's good. Did he give you a kiss when he left?"

"No I did. On the cheek."

Dawn exploded. "You What?!" She started laughing. "That proves it! Karl owes me dinner!"

I looked up in confusion. "Karl owes you dinner why?"

Dawn shrugged and started laughing slowly. "Ah heh heh. We kind of had a bet."

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What was the bet?"

"It was a bet on whether you liked Simon or Hans better."

I put my head into my hands and sighed. "I'm guessing that you bet Hans and Karl bet Simon."

Dawn's eyes lit up. "Yes actually and this proves it! You met Simon first, but gave Hans the first kiss."

I groaned. "It was a farewell kiss on the CHEEK!"

Dawn started prancing around the room. "A kiss is a kiss!"

Read and Review Please!

Author's Note:  
_m.whisper.to.the.darkness.: _Thanks for the awesome review. It helps when people review. It makes you feel like people are actually reading and liking the story! Thanks!  
_Lady Barbossa329: _Thanks for the encouragement:)  
_LilyHellsing: _Girl Talk is awesome! Thanks for giving me two reviews!  
_fanficfreak92: _Thanks for correcting. Yeah, it'd be kind of weird if she was six foot four!  
_pollockmastriani: _I love whoever you are for being my first reviewer! It made my day:)  
**TO ALL:** Thanks for reading my story and please keep reviewing! I'm afraid my stories go awry when I don't have encouragement. I might have not even got this chapter out without the help of m.whisper.to.the.darkness. and everyone else who reviewed so everybody give a shoutout to them! Please keep reading my story, I don't know if it'll be any good in the future but I guess all in good time. :) And yes for those of you who want to know who Alex is... Haha. I'm keeping you in the dark. I know I'm a bad person but if you guys review the next chapter will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A Man Like Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Die Hard or any of its characters. I only own the Hartman family, Dawn and Alex.

Chapter 4

Read and Review Please! I thrive on compliments and I know it's a bad thing but I want to know if you guys think this is any good!

Dawn and I went through a whole day of shopping. We visited so many stores that I lost count, but of course that's what we do whenever the occasion calls for it. Dawn was ecstatic about the balls. I, of course, cannot deny that I too was excited.

Although we had a hard time picking a dress for the balls, we were able to finally be satisfied with our choice before the day was out.

Dawn smiled and laughed as we walked towards the car with shopping bags on our arms. "Wow. That was the most fun I've had in a while with you."

I smiled. "Didn't we go shopping just a while ago? We shopped for that ball where you met Karl." At the mention of Karl's name, Dawn melted and started giggling.

I shook my head. "Dawn, I must say. Without a man, you couldn't last a second without whining. With a man, you couldn't last a second without thinking about him."

Dawn smiled and slapped me on the back. "Cheer up, Raine. The way things are going, you might just land yourself with a man before the years over."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Dawn, thanks." I told her sarcastically.

Dawn shrugged. "Hey, what can I say, without me you'd be lost."

I sighed. I was about to say something when a pair of blond haired men caught my eye. "Hey Dawn, isn't that Karl and Simon?" I asked.

Dawn turned around. "What?! It is! Karl!" Dawn caught Karl's attention and waved at him. Karl whispered something to Simon and started to walk toward us. Simon turned around and saw me. He smiled and I waved back. He too followed Karl and walked toward us. His strides were smooth and long. He wore a black suit today too but was much more casual. He didn't wear a tie and wore a black y-shirt with a matching black suit. The first button of his shirt was loose. I had to admit Simon was also very charming. Dawn had a devilish smirk on her face when she looked over at me. "Isn't Simon just sexy?" I blushed and slapped Dawn's arm. "Dawn!"

Dawn was about to retort when we were joined by both men. Karl swept up Dawn in his arms and gave her a kiss. Dawn let him and merely replied by giggling. Simon smiled. He whispered to me, "What a warm welcome. Makes me believe that I should do the same thing." He gave me a devilish smile. I blushed and started to stutter. Simon chuckled and took my hand. He kissed it and said to me, "If I may say so, you are unbelievably cute when you do that." I must have blushed so deeply that I looked like a tomato because Simon started laughing. "The wonders a beautiful woman can do to a man."

Please Read and Review.

Author's Note:  
Very very sorry for the short chapter and for the late update. I was just so busy and I had absolutely nothing to write for this chapter. I honestly have no idea where this story is going to go. I usually have an idea of how it's going to go, but I've been drawing blanks for this story. Sorry! Also for those wondering about Alex, he won't appear for a while so don't worry about him yet!  
_LilyHellsing: _Thanks so much! I tried to write the girl talk as similar as to what actually happens in real life. Dawn's going to come out a lot in this story so watch out! :D  
_m.whisper.to.the.darkness.: _Totally so sorry for the really really late update and thanks for the correction!  
_loveserverussnape: _I love Serverus Snape too! Thanks for the kind words.  
**TO ALL: **Thanks for being so faithful all! I'm absolutely so so sorry. Thanks for reading! If you guys like it please leave a review! Even if it's just one word! If you don't like it, leave one anyway!


	5. Chapter 5

A Man Like Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Die Hard or any of its characters. I only own the Hartman family, Dawn and Alex.

Chapter 5

Please Read and Review.

Karl and Dawn soon excused themselves from our presence. Neither Simon nor I wanted to really know what they going to leave to do, but that was not our business. Simon and I sat at a table in a small café drinking coffee. It was cozy and I felt comfortable.

Simon sat in the chair across from me. He had his elbows propped up on the table and looked at me. "Raine, so I've heard that you have accepted my brother's invitation." I blushed. "Yes I have. By the way, is it okay to give up your Christmas and New Year's for us?"

Simon chuckled and leaned back into his chair. "I would gladly give them up to be in your presence Raine." I smiled.

"I'm glad to be so highly thought of." Simon gave me a small smile and took a sip of his coffee. "Mm! I wanted to ask. What were you and Karl doing together?" Simon raised an eyebrow.

"Ah yes. We were on business." I was given an elusive answer but I didn't push it nonetheless.

I leaned back into my chair. "So, I take it that I'm not interrupting anything then?" Simon gave me a small smile. "Even if you were, I highly doubt that I would have been able to separate Karl and Dawn."

I smiled and let out a small giggle. Simon took another sip of his coffee before continuing the conversation. "I believe that you two were shopping for the ball, no?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Yes, we were. But I'm not going to tell you what type of dress I bought. It'll be a surprise."

Simon looked amused. "I must say, I rather like surprises. Especially if it's from someone as beautiful as you."

Raine blushed deeply. Simon was once more amused. "I guess I should stop with the compliments. You might explode on me, Raine." Raine was about to retort when Simon shushed her.

"Excuse my horrid sense of humor. What I meant to say was that you look absolutely beautiful." Raine just ran out of words to say.

"I would love to stay and tell you how much more beautiful you are but I have run out of time. I hope you have a wonderful evening." I smiled. "It's fine, I wouldn't want to be the one to cause any problems." Simon smiled and gathered up his coat.

The two of us soon separated. Simon had an appointment to attend and I needed to get home. The ball was tomorrow and I needed to get some rest. As I drove down the street leading to my home, I just now wondered who was going to be there. I guessed that the people who were there from the last party were most likely to be there once again.

Please Read and Review

Author's Note:

Sorry to all those who waited. Finals, projects, tests, all are piling on me lately. So sorry but I wouldn't even be able to write these stories if I didn't keep up with my grades. Hope you all understand. Also the next chapter will probably be up very, very soon. I promise.  
_m.whisper.to.the.darkness.__: _Thanks so much for staying with me! Love the encouragement.  
_loveseverussnape__: _Thanks for the kind words. :)  
_helloWALTZ__: _Hello newcomer! Thanks for reviewing and reading! Hope you keep reading!


End file.
